The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja tree, botanically known as Thuja standishii x Thuja plicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH-GG’.
The new Thuja tree is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Thuja standishii x Thuja plicata ‘Green Giant’, not patented. The new Thuja tree was discovered and selected on a single plant in 2005 by the Inventors from within a population of trees of ‘Green Giant’ grown in an outdoor nursery environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja tree by semi-hardwood and hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Seneca, Oconee County, S.C. since 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.